Memories
by Miloud
Summary: A la recherche d'une vérité qui lui échappe, d'une partie de son identité qu'il peine à comprendre et qu'il tente de combattre, le jeune Theobald Hyllion se rendra vite compte qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir...
1. Les Trois Tonneaux

Quinze ans, cela peut parfois être très long. Pour certains, cela peut sembler une éternité. Prenons un escargot, par exemple. Connaissez-vous beaucoup d'escargots qui peuvent se targuer d'avoir atteint leur quinzième anniversaire ? Non, bien entendu. Et d'ailleurs, les escargots ne fêtent pas leurs anniversaires, ayant compris depuis fort longtemps que ce n'était pas l'âge que l'on avait qui importait, mais bien celui que l'on voulait paraître. De toutes façons, ils n'avaient jamais été très à l'aise avec les bougies.

Pour d'autres, il s'agit tout simplement d'une vie entière. Votre chat ou votre chien vient d'avoir quinze ans ? Renseignez-vous donc sur la belle et méconnue pratique de la taxidermie ! Votre fille vient d'avoir quinze ans ? Désolé de vous décevoir, mais la petite pastille qu'elle avale tout les soirs à la même heure n'est pas un tic-tac...

Et enfin, pour cet homme qui semblait déambuler dans les rues de Londres, quinze ans représentaient la moitié de sa vie. Pas au sens strict du terme, vu qu'il démarrait avec fierté son 33ème hiver, mais plutôt de façon symbolique. C'était pour lui la fin d'une période qu'il qualifierait de " riche en émotion " ... Mais avant de se pencher sur ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette période, intéressons-nous d'abord à l'identité de ce -plus ou moins- jeune homme.

Il s'appelait Theo. Du moins, ses amis l'appelaient Theo. Sa soeur, pour être exact, l'appelait Theo. Il était en effet loin d'être le genre à avoir 2500 amis sur le dernier réseau social à la mode. Theo, donc, de son vrai nom Theobald Jeffrey Hyllion, était un jeune écossais de 32 ans. Assez grand, le corps athlétique, un visage fin, de longs cheveux bruns et lisses attachés en queue de cheval, le regard sombre et ténébreux... Du calme, mesdemoiselles, du calme ! Sous cette description digne d'un héros de Twilight se cache en fait un tout autre personnage ! Il laissait pousser ses cheveux par paresse et non par conviction, son regard " ténébreux " était dû au fait qu'il était la plupart du temps dans la lune. Et s'il était physiquement bien bâti, c'était encore une fois plus par la force des choses que par volonté personnelle...

" Hey l'ami, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? "

Theobald était entré aux Trois Tonneaux, un petit pub perdu dans une ruelle londonienne. Il dévisagea silencieusement le patron qui venait de lui adresser la parole. C'était un homme assez mûr, probablement la cinquantaine. Sa calvitie bien installée et son visage plutôt rond et souriant attirait la sympathie. Il attendait tranquillement la commande de son client en essuyant un verre. Theo ne répondit pas immédiatement, jetant un regard autour de lui. Trois autres personnes étaient présentes : un homme à la chevelure grisonnante, habillé d'une veste de cuir, et qui sirotait un whisky assis au fond du pub en lisant un journal, et un jeune couple qui se faisait des mamours au bout du bar.

" Alors, vous avez choisi ? "

Theo reporta son attention sur le barman. Il peinait à croire qu'il était en train d'hésiter. Il avait parcouru tellement de chemin, et accompli tant de choses pour en arriver là ! Il était si près du but, et il hésitait. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Ou si on lui avait donné de fausses informations ? Le danger serait si grand...

" Tout va bien, jeune homme ? "

Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à parler. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de connaître la vérité. Il vérifia rapidement que les autres clients étaient trop occupés pour l'écouter, et se pencha vers le patron pour lui dire d'une voix basse mais audible :

" Une Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plait. "

Tout à coup, le visage du barman perdit de sa sympathie. Le sourire qu'il arborait s'était immédiatement changé en un pincement renfermé, et son regard, si pétillant une seconde plus tôt, s'était éteint et se concentrait sur le verre qu'il essuyait de plus belle.

" Connais pas, on a pas ça ici. Puis on va fermer. "

Il était plus qu'évident qu'il savait très bien de quoi Theo voulait parler. Il était tout aussi évident qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, Theo n'avait d'autres choix que d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il fouilla rapidement dans sa poche intérieure et en sortit un pendentif qu'il montra discrètement. Pour la plupart des gens, ce n'était qu'un pendentif représentant des formes géométriques - un trait vertical traversant un cercle, lui-même dans un triangle. Pour d'autres, et c'était le cas de nos deux protagonistes, c'était un signe de ralliement. Il ne restait que très peu de gens pour qui ce symbole avait une signification. Tout au plus une centaine de personnes en Angleterre.

" Revenez dans trois heures, je me débrouillerai pour que le pub soit vide. On sera plus tranquille pour parler. Et tâchez d'être discret, je ne veux pas d'ennui... "

Theo acquiesça sans un mot et prit la direction de la sortie. Avant de passer la porte, il se retourna pour saluer le patron dont il ignorait encore le nom. Au bout du bar, un couple s'embrassait langoureusement. Au fond de l'établissement, un journal était posé sur une table, à côté d'un verre à whisky vide...

xXXxXXx

" Bon sang, mais quand est-ce qu'il va s'taire c'ui-là ?! "

La voix pleine de colère qui venait de s'élever peinait à couvrir les hurlements d'un nourrisson qui, loin de se calmer, grimpa encore dans les décibels. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, voilà qu'un voisin se mit à clouer quelque chose à son mur. À moins qu'il ne fut lui aussi en train de manifester son agacement quant à la performance vocale du nouveau-né. Et tout ce vacarme trouvait une forte résonance grâce à l'étroitesse des 20 mètres carré que mesurait le studio. Tout ceci n'avait pourtant pas l'air de déranger la jeune femme qui tenait le bébé. Elle ne donnait même pas l'impression de se rendre compte où elle était. Assise dans un fauteuil qui avait vu son âge d'or passé depuis de nombreuses années, elle berçait mécaniquement son enfant, le regard perdu dans le vide. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un homme à l'apparence bourrue insultait copieusement son écran de télévision - qui avait lui aussi connu des jours meilleurs, espérant sans doute que cela motiverait son équipe favorite à gagner ce match si important.

La sonnette retentit alors. Personne ne broncha. On sonna une deuxième fois. Le bébé se tut enfin. Trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Puis deux autres. Puis de nouveau trois coups. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, posa l'enfant qui reprit ses cris de plus belle et leva les trois verrous qui bloquaient la porte. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait...

" Theo ! "

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant si fort qu'elle lui fit presque mal. Il lui rendit son embrassade avant de la repousser tendrement vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

" Salut, Gaëlys. Comment vas-tu ? "

Sans dire un mot, l'homme qui regardait jusque là la télévision se leva de sa chaise. Avec près de deux mètres de haut pour 120 kilos de muscles, le crâne rasé et luisant, des tatouages sur les bras, et probablement d'autres cachés par son marcel blanc, Franck Douglas n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on souhaitait avoir pour beau-frère. Sans jeter un regard ni à Theo ni à Gaëlys, ni même à sa fille, il quitta le domicile en prenant soin toutefois de bousculer Theo au passage, comme pour lui signifier son inexistence à ses yeux.

" Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Tu sais comment il est, parfois...

\- Je ne vais pas te redire ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense.

\- Oui, je sais. Mais on s'en fiche. Dis moi plutôt ce qu'il en est. Tu l'as trouvé ? Tu as pu parler avec lui ? "

Le regard de Theo était teinté de tristesse. Il savait que sa soeur avait sûrement ressenti de l'amour pour son mari à une époque, et que la naissance fortuite de la petite Gabrielle n'avait pas arrangé les choses, mais il ne supportait plus de la voir souffrir ainsi. Elle devait le quitter.

" Oui, je l'ai trouvé, et il sait quelque chose, c'est sûr. Mais on n'a pas eu l'occasion de discuter, je dois le rejoindre un peu plus tard. Je me suis dis que j'allais passer te dire que tout allait bien, et dire bonjour à ma nièce préférée. "

Tout en finissant sa phrase, il prit la petite Gabrielle dans ses bras, qui s'arrêta de pleurer comme par magie. La petite avait hérité de la chevelure de feu de sa mère, mais avait délaissé les yeux verts de la jeune maman pour ceux, marrons, de son père. Gaëlys alla mettre de l'eau à bouillir tandis que Theo jouait avec la petite.

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, il se leva de sa chaise, Gabrielle endormie dans ses bras, Theo ressentait de l'appréhension. Il était l'heure de retourner aux Trois Tonneaux, et de tenter de - enfin - découvrir cette vérité qui lui échappait depuis si longtemps. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il était _différent_ , mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Et les indices qu'il avait rassemblés durant ces quinze dernières années, toutes ces pièces d'un puzzle qui le dépassait, l'avait conforté dans cette impression. Et ce soir, il en aurait enfin le coeur net.

xXXxXXx

Cela faisait trois cents ans qu'il voyait s'enchainer jour après jour des clients dans cet établissement. Trois cents ans qu'il épiait discrètement les conversations, qu'il voyait les gens s'enivrer à coup de pintes par dizaines, se battre sous le coup de la colère, ou, et heureusement c'était le plus le courant, passer un bon moment entre amis. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas toujours été à cette même place. À l'époque du précédent propriétaire, il était en face de l'entrée, juste au-dessus du comptoir. C'était son endroit préféré. De là, il pouvait voir qui entrait ou sortait du pub sans en rater un seul. Et chacun pouvait l'admirer en attendant sa commande. Il avait été fort déçu lorsque Matthew, l'actuel propriétaire, l'avait déplacé juste à côté de l'entrée des toilettes. Certes, il avait vue sur tout l'intérieur, mais plus personne ne faisait attention à lui désormais. Ceux qui allaient aux sanitaires étaient trop pressés pour le remarquer, et ceux qui en revenaient devaient se retourner pour l'apercevoir. Ce que personne ne faisait, bien entendu. Mais tel était son sort et il s'y était fait. Après tout, il aurait bien pu se retrouver à l'intérieur des toilettes - honte suprême ! Il n'était pas qu'un simple tableau, après tout ! Certes, il ne serait pas contre une petite restauration. Mais tout de même, il aspirait à un peu plus de reconnaissance...

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer aux Trois Tonneaux. En l'espace de trois cents ans, le tableau avait vu passer une quantité innombrable de personnes entre ces murs. Et pourtant il se targuait de pouvoir se rappeler de chacune d'entre elles. Vérité ou pas, une chose était sûre : cet homme était déjà venu ici. Aujourd'hui même. Trois heures plus tôt, pour être précis. Cela arrivait parfois que quelqu'un vienne plusieurs fois dans la même journée. Mais jamais avec un nouveau client. Plus étonnant encore, celui-ci se dirigea non pas vers le bar mais vers les toilettes. Cependant, au lieu de faire comme tant de gens avant lui et d'y entrer directement, il se planta devant la peinture et l'observa pendant un long moment.

" Excusez-moi, monsieur ? Je suis désolé, mais on est fer... Ah mais attendez, je vous reconnais ! "

Le tableau et son admirateur reportèrent immédiatement leur attention sur Matthew, qui revenait de l'arrière-boutique une bouteille à la main. Tandis que le premier se disait que quelque chose sentait la peinture à l'eau dans cette histoire, le deuxième s'avança vers son interlocuteur, avec un sourire inquiétant.

xXXxXXx

Lorsque Theo arriva devant l'entrée du pub, son appréhension ne s'était pas calmée - bien au contraire. Tout son être semblait vouloir lui donner un avertissement, et à cause de ça, il resta planté quelques minutes devant la lourde porte en bois. La rue était déserte. L'étrange silence qui régnait dans les environs en ce début de soirée n'était troublé que par quelques miaulements éloignés. Même le fond de l'air était lourd et oppressant. Et pour couronner le tout, il sentait que la chose qui était en lui était en train de se réveiller...

" C'est pas vraiment le moment... ", pesta-t-il intérieurement. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se concentra autant qu'il le pouvait sur un souvenir. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait dans cette situation, et jusqu'ici, cela avait toujours marché. Il choisissait à chaque fois le même souvenir : celui de la mort d'Emily. Il pouvait se rappeler de cette scène aussi facilement que s'il s'agissait d'une vidéo, chaque détail étant aussi fort que si cela c'était passé la veille. Il sentait encore la douceur de la peau de son visage, le calme de ses traits, la chaleur de son corps dont la vie venait à peine de s'éteindre. Il pouvait revivre la douleur et l'incompréhension qu'il avait ressenties sur le moment. Et la rage envers lui-même quand il s'était rendu compte que c'était bel et bien lui qui l'avait tuée...

Une larme chaude et salée coulait le long de sa joue lorsque Theo ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il se sentait calme. Vide, épuisé, mais calme. La chose s'était rendormie. Il s'essuya rapidement le visage, et sans plus attendre, pénétra dans le pub, prêt à en apprendre plus sur lui-même - et ses potentiels semblables. Mais au lieu de s'ouvrir sur la vérité, la porte des Trois Tonneaux ne lui dévoila que le corps sans vie de Matthew, gisant au pied de son bar, le visage figé dans une expression d'horreur...


	2. Innocence

" Monsieur Hyllion, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ? "

Le jeune garçon sortit de sa rêverie en se sentant interpelé. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était bien à lui qu'on s'adressait, et quelle était la question posée. Il regarda autour de lui, l'air béat, cherchant en vain une réponse sur un mur ou dans le regard d'un de ses camarades. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas vraiment disposés à l'aider. La plupart discutaient entre eux, et ceux qui le regardaient avaient un sourire amusé, habitués à cette scène qui se déroulait quotidiennement. Et ils attendaient la suite avec impatience.

"Vous... parliez de... Heummm... Churchill ?

Toute la classe éclata de rire en même temps. C'était sans doute une des plus mémorables réponses qu'avait jamais faites le jeune élève, et pourtant ils avaient l'habitude de l'entendre en sortir de belles chaque jour.

"Un peu de silence, dîtes donc ! Monsieur Hyllion... Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Vous allez rendre une petite visite à Monsieur le Directeur. Prenez ce mot, et hors de ma vue ! "

Theo rassembla ses affaires, ce qui fut assez rapide étant donné qu'il n'en avait sorti quasiment aucune, prit le mot qu'on lui tendait, et se dirigea vers la sortie. En passant près du tableau, il put y voir inscrites quelques multiplications. Ainsi donc, le cours d'histoire était déjà terminé et celui de mathématiques avait commencé... Il quitta la salle de classe en trainant la jambe. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner chez le directeur. Non pas qu'il en avait peur, c'était un gentil monsieur. Mais qui savait comment faire pour que Theo se sente honteux de son comportement, et à raison. Et c'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il y allait cette semaine... Il venait d'ailleurs de faire le chemin qui séparait sa classe du bureau tant redouté sans même s'en rendre compte.

xXXxXXx

" Assied-toi, je t'en prie. "

Arthur observait calmement la jeune fille prendre la chaise un peu haute pour elle et tenter de grimper dessus. Il nota intérieurement qu'il devrait se procurer de plus petites chaises à l'avenir. Il lui adressa un sourire complice quand elle arriva enfin à se hisser sur son siège.

" Bien, voilà comment cela va se passer. Je vais te poser quelques questions très simples, et tu vas y répondre. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça ! " , ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire. " Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas de piège, tu vas voir. Alors, première question, comment t'appelles-tu ? "

Il connaissait évidemment la réponse. Il avait passé l'heure précédent l'arrivée de la petite à étudier son dossier. Mais il voulait discuter un peu avec elle avant de l'envoyer en classe. Elle sembla un peu surprise par la question, mais répondit avec une très jolie voix cristalline.

" Lily Potter. "

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer. Avait-il mal compris ? S'était-elle... trompée ? Il se ressaisit rapidement, et demanda le plus aimablement du monde à la jeune fille de répéter un peu plus fort.

" Emily Porter. "

Arthur se calma. Il devait certainement être un peu surmené et avait simplement mal entendu. Il continua tranquillement son pseudo interrogatoire.

" Quelle âge as-tu, ma petite Emily ?

\- Huit ans et demi. Presque neuf.

\- Très bien. Comment s'appelle ta maman ?

\- Yolanda.

\- D'accord. Et ton papa ? "

La jeune fille semblait s'attendre à cette dernière avec appréhension. Elle baissa la tête et regarda ses pieds, qu'elle balançait l'un après l'autre sous sa chaise avec frénésie. Elle murmura quelque chose, mais Arthur fut incapable de discriminer le moindre mot. Il se sentait un peu coupable de lui infliger ça, mais elle allait forcément devoir passer par là, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle s'y habituât au plus vite.

" Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas bien entendu. Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait ?

\- ... Je... J'ai... J'ai pas de papa... "

Elle se mit à sangloter presque sans un bruit. Arthur se souleva de derrière l'imposant bureau qui les séparait. Emily leva la tête et sembla se figer un court moment. Tant qu'il était assis, ce monsieur aux petites lunettes rondes paraissait tout à fait gentil, et on avait presque envie de jouer avec son imposante moustache. Mais une fois debout, il paraissait si immense ! Autant verticalement qu'horizontalement d'ailleurs. Son ventre d'une largeur hors du commun, jusque là masqué par le bureau, donnait l'impression de se mouvoir de lui-même à l'intérieur du costume gris dans lequel il était difficilement enfermé. Et vue du dessous, la moustache était beaucoup moins attirante...

" Une dernière question, mon enfant. Après, tu pourras rencontrer tes petits camarades. Raconte-moi le dernier jour que tu as passé dans ton ancienne école, veux-tu ? "

Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser, mais il était trop tard pour ça. Elle revoyait déjà les visages de ceux qu'elle croyait être ses amis, tordus de peur, la regardant comme si elle était un monstre. Pire encore, son propre frère qui reculait, l'évitant comme la peste alors qu'elle pensait trouver du réconfort et de la protection auprès de lui...

Des coups donnés à la porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Trois coups très rapprochés, puis deux. Arthur soupira. Et de nouveau trois autres coups.

Emily avait chassé ses douloureux souvenirs. Elle regardait silencieusement le gros monsieur retourner à son bureau, l'air agacé, tout en se demandant qui allait apparaître derrière la porte.

" Entre, Theobald... "

Theobald ne se fit pas prier. Plus vite il serait débarrassé de cette corvée, plus vite il pourrait retourner à ses rêveries. En ce moment, il était très porté sur l'espace et sur les martiens. Il aurait bien voulu en être un. Principalement pour avoir la peau verte. Et les doigts visqueux, pour faire peur aux filles. Et vivre loin d'ici.

" Theobald, j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes quand je te parle... "

Theo sursauta presque. Qu'avait-il encore raté ?

" Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de travail. Aussi, j'aimerai te confier une petite tâche. Je te présente Emily. Elle est nouvelle et sera dans ta classe désormais. Veux-tu bien lui faire faire le tour de l'école, et l'accompagner dans votre salle de classe ? "

Sachant que cela n'avait rien d'une question, et étant de toutes façons bien heureux d'échanger de longues et ennuyeuses remontrances pour une visite guidée, Theo acquiesça vivement. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas encore vue, toute cachée qu'elle était au fond de son siège. Le souffle lui manqua : qu'elle était belle ! De longs cheveux dorés et ondulés, de grands yeux verts émeraude, encore un peu rouge mais il n'y prêta pas attention, une peau satinée comme de la soie, une robe bleue ciel qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux. La tristesse qu'elle portait encore sur le visage donnait envie de s'occuper d'elle. Et sa voix, lorsqu'elle le salua d'un "Bonjour.", n'avait rien à envier au reste. Theo tenta une réponse, mais il rougissait et bafouillait tellement que rien d'intelligible ne sortit de sa bouche.

" Vous irez discuter dehors, allez. Ouste ! "

D'un geste gracieux, Emily descendit de son perchoir, et ils sortirent tout les deux du bureau du directeur.

" Dis, t'aime bien les martiens ? "

xXXxXXx

" Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, vous faites une énorme erreur.

\- Vous commencez à vous répéter, Corinne.

\- Mais, Monsieur ! Vous savez très bien ce qu'ils sont ! Pourquoi les avoir mis ensembles ? Et surtout, pourquoi les avoir présentés l'un l'autre !? "

Arthur alluma un cigare plus gros que ses doigts. Il en souffla lentement la fumée vers son interlocutrice, sachant pertinemment qu'elle détestait ça.

" Je sais très bien ce que je fais, merci. La gamine est traumatisée, elle ne parlera pas de son petit secret. Quant à Hyllion, il n'y a jamais eu de fuite de sa part depuis un an et demi qu'il est là. Et en cas de problème, il ne sera pas difficile de les neutraliser. Ce ne sont que des gamins, après tout.

\- Est-ce que le rectorat est au courant ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils approu...

\- ASSEZ ! "

Corinne se recula de peur. Il était rare qu'Arthur se laissât aller à la colère, mais lorsque cela se produisait, il valait mieux être hors de portée.

" Écoutez-moi bien, maintenant, Miss Porter. Torchwood vous a déjà à l'oeil, nous savons tout deux pourquoi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très bon pour vous de vous faire remarquer plus que ça. Que ce soit par eux... Ou par moi... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "

Corinne baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Emily était l'un d'entre eux ! Elle ne l'avait même jamais vue avant !

" Oui, Monsieur le Directeur... "

Elle n'eut pas besoin que celui-ci la congédiât pour comprendre que la conversation était terminée. Elle ramassa sa petite veste printanière et sortit sans un mot ni un regard pour son supérieur. La cour de l'école était vide et silencieuse. Une bise douce et légère soufflait discrètement, et Corinne se laissa doucement aller à la rêverie en écoutant le bruit du vent dans les arbres, le tout baignant dans la pâle lumière de l'astre lunaire. Après cet instant mélancolique qui la surprit elle-même, elle se mit à marcher lentement en direction de chez elle, tandis que ses pensées se fixèrent sur Torchwood, cette organisation pour laquelle elle travaillait depuis peu. De ce qu'elle en savait, le but de cette organisation était d'étudier ces gens "différents", de comprendre comment ils se reproduisaient et d'apprécier le danger qu'ils représentent pour les simples humains. Son rôle à elle était d'observer plus particulièrement Emily Porter, sa propre nièce. Elle ignorait si les gens de Torchwood savaient pour leur lien de parenté quand ils l'avaient embauchée, ou si, comme elle, ils l'avaient découvert après coup. Dans les deux cas, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment la situation, et se savait jugée malgré elle.

" J'ai rien demandé, moi... "

xXXxXXx

" Tiens, je t'échange un bleu contre un vert. Non, pas rouge ! Ils sont pas bon les rouges ! ... Hé ! Rend-le moi ! Non, tu me le rends ! Ça suffit, tu me le rends ou je vais tout dire à la maîtresse ! ... MAÎTREEEEEEESSE ! Franck il m'a pris tout mes bonbooooons ! "

La petite Emily écoutait d'une oreille inattentive Theo se chamailler avec ses camarades. Ils étaient désormais loin les jours où, inquiète pour lui, elle prenait part à la dispute et tentait de le défendre. Puis en voyant que cela se déroulait absolument tout les jours, sans exception aucune, et toujours de la même façon, sans que Theo ne donne l'impression d'avoir compris la leçon, elle avait fini par se dire que c'était une interaction sociale comme une autre. Ces deux-là ne seraient sans doute jamais amis au sens strict du terme, mais ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre, et il ne servait à rien qu'elle s'en mêle. Assise sur un banc, elle dévorait avidement un livre conseillé par la bibliothécaire de l'école. Durant les quatre mois qu'elle avait passés ici, Emily ne s'était fait que deux vrais amis : Theo, et la bibliothécaire, une gentille et jolie dame qui s'appelait Corinne. Corinne s'intéressait toujours à ses journées, voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait appris, si les autres enfants étaient gentils avec elle, et elle avait toujours de très bons livres à lui faire lire, ni trop simples, ni trop compliqués ! Toutefois, celui qu'elle était en train de lire était différent de ceux que lui conseillait généralement la bibliothécaire. Il était d'ailleurs différent de tout les livres qu'elle avait pu lire auparavant, et de loin ! En effet l'histoire que racontait ce livre ne semblait pas se passer dans le monde réel, mais dans un monde créé de toute pièce ! Elle n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler d'une telle chose avant aujourd'hui ! Elle avait d'ailleurs dû relire plusieurs fois le passage où l'un des protagonistes utilisait un bout de bois - apparemment appelé _baguette_ dans ce contexte - pour faire apparaître de l'eau de nulle part ! Et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque l'auteur décrivit un être mi-humain mi-cheval ! Cela lui rappela le moment où elle avait rencontré Theo, et que celui-ci avait essayé de la convaincre de l'existence de petits hommes verts qui vivraient sur une autre planète... Le pauvre s'était pris de nombreuses lignes à recopier lorsqu'un des ses camarades l'eût dénoncé...

" Mily ! Tu viens ? On va jouer à la balle ! "

Elle sourit instinctivement en entendant l'affectueux surnom que lui avait attribué son jeune ami. Simple, certes, mais elle l'appréciait tout particulièrement.

" Non, merci, plus tard peut-être ! "

Theo ne chercha pas à cacher sa déception.

" Mais... Mais pourquoi ? La récrée est bientôt finie, tu pourras lire pendant le temps calme ! C'est quoi ton livre d'abord ? "

Elle hésita quelques secondes. Mademoiselle Corinne lui avait bien dit de garder l'existence de ce livre entre elles, que ce serait leur "petit secret". Elle comprenait pourquoi désormais. Elle était gênée de devoir mentir à Theo, mais il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sache. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve de nouveau avec mille lignes de "Je ne dois pas mentir" à recopier...


	3. Souffrance

"Va-t-en ! Ne t'approche pas de moi, monstre !"

D'autres enfants autour de celui qui venait de crier hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une sirène se rapprocher lentement.

"Mais... Mais j'ai r.. rien fait... Je jure, c'..c'était pas m.. moi...

\- Mens pas, on sait que c'est toi.

\- On a tout vu !

\- Ouais, va mourir, sale monstre !"

Deux adultes étaient à côté d'eux. L'un, dont l'uniforme ne laissait aucun doute sur son rôle de concierge, semblait psalmodier quelque chose dans sa barbe en faisant des signes de croix de temps à autres, tandis que l'autre se tenait derrière les enfants, et paraissait aussi effrayé qu'eux, et pas plus efficace.

Les sirènes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, oppressantes. Une énorme bourrasque de vent fit chanceler les enfants, et arracha même la branche d'un arbre. Tentant de rester debout malgré le vent, le froid et la peur, la petite blonde que tout le monde semblait craindre ravala ses larmes et essaya une nouvelle fois de se défendre.

"S'il vous plait, vous devez me croire ! Jake, tu me crois, toi, hein ?"

Le jeune garçon parut presque fâché d'avoir été interpelé de la sorte. Il décida de ne pas répondre et de détourner le regard. C'en était trop pour la jeune fille. Ses yeux venaient de se vider de toute expression, et des larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues dans un flot continu. Comme au ralenti, comme si elle venait d'être mortellement blessée, elle tomba à genou, les bras ballants, le visage baissé. La douleur était incommensurable. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Mais elle était loin de s'imaginer ce qui allait arriver ensuite...

Une douleur fulgurante lui arracha un cri de surprise. Elle regarda sa main droite, d'où provenait la sensation, et vit un filet de sang s'écouler lentement. Hébétée, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce cela se reproduise sur son avant-bras. Et cette fois, elle avait tout vu, sans toutefois y croire : un des enfants venait de lui lancer une pierre. Sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, un jeune garçon ramassa une autre pierre, et sans hésiter la lança à son tour, touchant la jeune fille au visage.

"Monstre..."

La douleur provoquée par les projectiles était grande, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus souffrir. Le plus dur était la façon dont ses camarades la regardaient. Ce n'était plus une amie qu'ils voyaient. Ce n'était même plus un être humain, mais _quelque chose_ qui ne valait même pas la peine d'être nommé... Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se relever, mais rechuta lorsqu'un autre caillou l'atteignit au genou. Elle lança un regard vers ceux qui étaient désormais à la fois ses juges et ses bourreaux : le concierge continuait à remuer silencieusement les lèvres, tandis que le second adulte assistait à la scène sans vouloir ou pouvoir esquisser un geste. Et parmi les enfants, son grand frère la regardait impassiblement.

"S'il te plait... Jake... J'ai peur...Aide-moi...Je...Je t'en supplie..."

Le visage stoïque, il s'approcha lentement d'elle. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Il s'arrêta à deux pas de la pauvre petite, qui le regardait avec une lueur d'espoir. Lorsque le jeune garçon se baissa, non pas pour la prendre dans ses bras comme elle avait d'abord cru, mais pour ramasser une des pierres qu'elle avait reçues, cet espoir se transforma vite en peur.

"Tu n'es pas ma sœur... Monstre !"

Il arma son tir, et sans montrer de remords lui lança la pierre en plein visage, à bout portant...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la petite avait tout oublié. Elle ne savait ni où elle était, ni comment elle était arrivée là. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais ne put en entrouvrir qu'un avec difficulté. Tout était flou, blanchâtre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle réalisa qu'elle était allongée dans un lit. Elle tenta de se redresser lorsqu'elle remarqua deux choses : qu'elle était entravée et que tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de douleur.

xXXxXXx

"Tu es réveillée ma jolie ?"

Elle tourna lentement la tête pour voir qui venait de lui parler.

"Ne bouge pas, tu vas aggraver tes blessures. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité, ici. Tout va bien se passer, repose-toi."

C'était une voix de femme, douce et apaisante. Elle eut envie de lui faire confiance. Et de toutes manières, le sommeil la regagna aussitôt...

"...oyable, ... lapider ... école ... devant un enseign..."

Des fragments de conversations la réveillèrent. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle avait dormi, mais elle se sentait plus alerte qu'à son précédent réveil.

"Où...suis-je ... ?"

Les voix se turent, et elle sentit une douce main lui caresser les cheveux.

"Hey, ma jolie, bonjour ! Doucement, doucement. Tu es à l'hôpital, mais rassure-toi, tout va bien, on s'occupe de toi.

\- À l'hôpital ? ... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

La jeune femme hésita une seconde.

"Commençons par le début. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ton nom ?

\- ... Oui, je m'appelle Emily.

\- Enchantée, Emily. Je m'appelle Christina, je suis ton infirmière. Dis-moi, ma chérie, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes avant de t'être réveillée ici ?"

Emily réfléchit de toutes ses forces. Elle se rappelait d'une matinée normale chez elle. Comme chaque matin, elle prenait un bol de céréales avec un verre de jus d'orange en regardant la télévision, pendant que sa mère peinait à motiver l'ainé à se préparer pour aller à l'école.

Son grand frère... L'école... Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Christina lui caressa la tête en lui assurant une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien. La petite mit quelques secondes avant de se calmer, puis reprit sa narration entrecoupée de quelques reniflements... Ce matin-là s'était somme toute passé comme tout les autres avant lui, jusqu'à...

"La récréation... Je... je me souviens maintenant... J'ai... Non... Quelque chose s'est passé. Et... Tout le monde a cru que c'était moi... Mais c'était pas moi ! ... Je crois..."

La pauvre petite, écrasée par les souvenirs horribles qui l'assaillaient, se remit à pleurer. L'infirmière se releva, semblant avoir décidé de mettre fin à la discussion, mais se figea soudain dans son mouvement. Elle posa la paume de sa main contre son oreille, et hocha la tête, comme si elle répondait à quelqu'un qu'elle seule entendait. Elle jetait de temps à autres des regards vers le grand miroir qui couvrait un des murs de la salle. Emily, qui reprenait son sang-froid tant bien que mal, trouva la scène étrange, et essaya de voir ce que ce miroir avait de si particulier. Sa première conclusion fut qu'elle était toujours privée de sa liberté de mouvement. Elle pouvait vaguement se mouvoir au sein du lit immaculé dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais elle ne pouvait ni en atteindre les bords, ni même se redresser...

"Ma pauvre chérie, je sais que tu as passé des moments difficiles, et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir à te les faire subir de nouveau, mais nous avons besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Tu peux tout me confier, rappelle-t-toi. Alors, dis moi, qu'as-tu fait ce jour-là ?

\- ... Pourquoi on m'a attachée ?

\- ... Pour ta sécurité. Maintenant, dis-moi, qu'as-tu fait ce jour-là ?

\- Où est ma maman ? Je veux la voir !

\- Elle viendra bientôt, une fois que tu..."

À côté du lit, sur une petite table qu'on pouvait penser être une table de chevet, reposaient diverses fioles aux noms incompréhensibles pour la petite, qui s'en fichait d'ailleurs assez royalement. Le reste de l'assemblée - Christina et deux autres personnes habillées en blouse, étaient au contraire soudainement passionnés par ces petites bouteilles, qui commençaient à trembler sans raisons apparentes. Christina porta une fois de plus la main à son oreille, et hocha la tête avec un sourire de satisfaction.

"Excellent, ma petite, c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Mais maintenant ça suffit, tu vas gentiment te calmer."

Les fioles tremblaient de plus en plus fort. Tellement que l'une d'entre elles ne tarda pas à se fracasser sur le sol, dégageant immédiatement une odeur forte et désagréable.

"Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais me charger de te calmer moi-même."

L'infirmière - si elle en était vraiment une - fouilla dans une trousse non loin d'elle et en sortit une seringue ainsi qu'une fiole sans étiquette. Emily, dont des larmes de peur et de colère coulaient le long de ses joues sans tarir, tentait en vain de s'extirper de son lit. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur des piqûres, mais n'avait étrangement aucune envie de recevoir celle-ci. Elle criait et se débattait de toutes ses menues forces, tandis que l'aiguille s'approchait inexorablement de son bras, guidée par la jeune femme au sourire quasi sadique.

"Non ! MAMAAN ! Au secours ! Laissez-moi tranquille !"

Avec l'aide d'un des infirmiers, Christina put immobiliser la petite assez longtemps pour lui enfoncer l'aiguille dans la peau. Mais au moment où elle pressa sur la seringue pour injecter le produit, un hurlement la fit sursauter : l'homme en blouse qui était resté éloigné du lit se tordait de douleur, tenant son épaule droite avec sa main gauche. En moins d'une seconde, il s'était effondré au sol, sur le ventre, encore agité de spasmes. Horrifiée, Christina aperçut, enfoncée dans l'épaule du jeune homme, la seringue qu'elle tenait quelques instants plus tôt.

"Sanders. Préparez le gaz soporifique..."

La froideur avec laquelle elle venait de prononcer ces mots glaça le sang de la petite Emily. Elle ignorait ce qu'était ce "gaz", mais elle savait que ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose. Pourtant, elle était comme paralysée. Elle commençait à se rendre compte que quelque chose n'était pas normal chez elle. Elle était peut-être finalement bel et bien ce "monstre" qui avait terrifié l'école... Elle savait au fond d'elle, même si elle ne savait pas comment, que c'était elle qui avait fait bouger les fioles, que c'était encore elle qui avait planté la seringue dans l'épaule de ce pauvre homme... Et pendant qu'elle se faisait à cette vérité qui l'assaillait, Christina lui plaqua sans difficulté un masque à gaz sur le visage...


End file.
